1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to movably mounted seats that can be adjusted in multiple directions in a given plane.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Most moveable seat bases allow movement in a limited number of direction in a given plane, i.e. back and forth, side-to-side, and/or rotational. Some bases do allow motion in all directions (omnidirectional) in a given plane (uniplanar). Some require separate controls for each direction of movement, others may have a single control means. Various types of movement means have been described, such as pads, rails, and the like.
Moveable seats are used in many vehicles (cars, trucks, airplanes, etc.) and require stability, ease of movement, and strength. This protects the operator and allows him to move the seat while he is engaged in other operations.
Some of the problems encountered with the related art are: excessive friction during movement resulting in undue drag; locking devices which slip under excessive load; objectionable noises during movement. These problems are solved with the invention herein.